Today, many distributed file systems enable users to access files from a number of remote locations. Files can often be stored in a centralized location and remotely accessed by other systems, such as client devices. In some situations, each time a remote system writes to a centralized file, the remote system and the centralized file system may exchange multiple messages to ensure data is written to the centralized location. As a result, each remote file access may increase data traffic and slow overall system performance. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.